Henry and Natalie go to the Art  Museum
by entwined-in-a-web
Summary: Henry and Natalie are on a field trip at the art museum. But when Henry gets into some trouble, what shall ensue? Horrible summary, sorry...REVIEW PLEASE!


**A/N: HAHA! So I went to my city's art museum today and they opened the old Roman stuff and I was being such a happy Latin nerd! =D So that's where this story came from! Lol…**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own N2N…if I did, I don't think I'd be being this mean to poor Natalie and Henry…**

"Why are we here?" Henry groaned, complaining to Natalie. Their class had taken a field trip to the art museum for the day. Henry was bored out of his mind. They were now looking at old Roman and Greek art.

"Because…it's culture…" she responded, looking intently at a marble bust of some Roman emperor.

"It's boring…"

"Oh, c'mon! The ancient Greeks and Romans were so advanced for their time! I mean look at the detail! And it's so old!"

"That's the point." he whined again. "It's old…Where's the modern stuff? The Impressionism? The Picasso!"

She rolled her eyes, following the class into the Egyptian wing. "Picasso was insane. If he wasn't on something while he painted, then I'm a flying pig."

He just paused for a moment and shrugged, following close behind her. "Wouldn't you just die if Picasso was a pothead?"

"He was NOT a pothead…"

"But that would be so cool! I could be the next Picasso!"

"Will you two keep it down back there?" Their teacher scolded from the front of the group, trying to listen to their tour guide.

They both nodded innocently as the guide let them roam around the exhibit for a while. Egyptian art seemed interesting to Henry…Well, at least the tombs did.

"Whoa! Nat, check this out!" he said excitedly, dragging Natalie over to an old mummy case.

"I know! The detail of it is just beautiful…" She said, smiling. He finally got it!

"Who cares about detail? What if there's a mummy inside it?"

She was about to go run back to Greek stuff and smash a vase over her head. "There's no mummy in there, Henry. That's just dumb."

"Wanna see?" he smirked deviously, his hand already on the lid. He opened it slightly and just gasped, horrified, which caused Natalie to gasp as well. Then he started laughing. "There's nothing in there! You should've seen your face!"

"OMIGOD, I HATE YOU!" she shouted, whacking him across his shoulder.

Apparently, this got the attention of the tour guide, who gasped and almost passed out at the sight of the moved tomb. "Little boy, DO NOT touch this!"

"I'm not little…" Henry huffed defensively. "Just ask her!" he pointed to Natalie, who blushed immediately.

"You could've cost this museum millions of dollars! Now how would you like THAT bill coming to your mother?"

"I'd find it sort of amusing…in a sick, twisted way."

The guide just shook his head and walked away quickly. Natalie, however, had some scolding to do. "What the hell?"

"Sorry…"

"Just for that, you can't kiss me or touch me or have any other sort of physical intimacy with me for an entire week."

"NO!" he shouted, practically breaking down. "I WILL DIE WITHOUT IT!"

"Eeew…perv…"

"Not like that!" he slowly moved in closer to her, his lips about to touch hers. "I mean I love you…I can't be away from that for a whole week…" He kissed her somewhat passionately, just waiting for her to refuse him…But she didn't. She let him kiss her. He quickly pulled her closer, his arms already around her tightly. But what they weren't prepared for was their teacher.

"What are you two _doing?"_ he shouted running over to them.

Henry just jumped and pushed Natalie away from him. But he didn't realize that he pushed her so hard. She lost her balance and fell back into an old tapestry, which cushioned her fall.

The tour guide just heard a terrifying crash as he slowly turned around to see what went on. He almost had a heart attack as he saw Natalie topple over, almost ripping the tapestry in half. He ran fast as lightning towards the both of them.

"Oh my God! Are you ok?" he asked, helping Natalie up.

"Yeah, I'm fine…" she said back, wincing. "Just think I sprained my ankle from that fall."

"Not you! The tapestry!"

She threw him a blank stare. "Yeah, thanks for caring…" she sort of limped over to a little bench in the exhibit where she sat down.

"Well, young man…" the tour guide said. It looked there were tears in his eyes. "You have just ruined an ancient Egyptian tapestry. YOU BETTER PAY FOR THAT!"

Henry looked rather intimidated as he nodded quickly. The tour guide angrily walked off as Henry made his way over towards Natalie. He helped her up and helped to support her as she walked.

They moved on to African art next. There was a little staircase and she groaned, knowing she would never be able to hobble up the stairs. So he had an idea. He quickly picked her up, bridal-style, and carried her up the stairs. She was about to thank him when he just pulled her in a little more and placed a kiss on her lips.

But she quickly swatted him away. "NO! YOU CAN'T KISS ME!"

"Why?"

"BECAUSE I SAID SO!"

He shrugged, still holding her. "Ok…"

"PUT ME DOWN!"

"Why?"

"THIS COUNTS AS PHYSICAL INTIMACY!"

So without thinking he just dropped her, not knowing what else to do since she was making a scene. "Oops…sorry…that looked like it hurt…"

"YOU ARE SUCH A FUCKING IDIOT!" she yelled from the ground, not even wanting to move, she was in so much pain.

"I said I was sorry…"

"TWO WEEKS!"

"Huh?"

"NO INTIMACY OF ANY KIND FOR TWO FUCKING WEEKS!"

He just sighed and slouched against the wall, hoping this day would be over soon. He just thought, _You know what? Art sucks._

**A/N: heheheh…Poor Henry…**

**Reviews?**


End file.
